Le serpent rouge et or
by Loupiote54
Summary: Percy a toujours été à part parmi les Weasley. Pourquoi?


Juste une idée qui m'est venue comme ça, sur un personnage peu aimé et qui m'a toujours paru être à part dans sa famille. Parce que je ne pense pas que Percy Weasley soit seulement un râleur prétentieux et que son attitude après le retour de Voldemort cache quelque chose.

 **Disclamer:** JK Rowling possède l'univers et les personnage, je me contente de proposer un point de vue différent.

* * *

 **Le serpent rouge et or**

Dans la famille de Percy, il y avait Molly, la mère aimante, la tigresse prête à tuer pour ses enfants, la femme au coeur d'or. Il y avait Arthur, le père, un peu excentrique, trop honnête et amoureux des Moldus pour être promu. Il y avait Bill, l'aîné parfait, préfet-en-chef et briseur de sorts, le grand frère adoré. Il y avait Charlie, l'aventurier, l'amoureux des dragons, des rêves plein la tête et le feu dans les yeux, qui s'était envolé à peine majeur pour vivre la vie dont il rêvait. Il y avait Fred et Georges, les blagueurs, les inventeurs, à la fois fous et géniaux, ceux que tout le monde appréciait à Poudlard, le «monstre à deux têtes» de leur mère, inséparables, fusionnels. Il y avait Ronald, le meilleur ami du Survivant, loyal et têtu. Il y avait Ginny, la petite dernière, la seule fille, celle qui serait toujours la petite princesse. Des lions, des Gryffondors, courageux et au cœur d'or. Et il y avait lui, Percy Weasley, le troisième fils, râleur, à cheval sur le règlement, la cible favorite des jumeaux. Celui qui ne trouvait pas sa place. Le serpent caché parmi les fauves.

* * *

Cela avait commencé dès tout petit. Déjà étrangement calme, il pouvait passer des heures à jouer en silence avec ses figurines alors que Bill et Charlie étaient toujours en quête d'une nouvelle bêtise à faire. Il observait aussi, les visiteurs, leur maison, les livres, sa famille, d'un regard gris étrangement sérieux pour un si petit garçon. Être fixé ainsi par un enfant si jeune mettait les adultes mal à l'aise, aussi Percy apprit-il rapidement à être discret, ne faisant plus que rarement «ses yeux de cobra», comme disait la tante Muriel. Il était différent et ses parents ne le comprenaient pas.

A quatre ans, il ne parlait toujours pas, inquiétant sa mère.

-Pourtant, il est intelligent, confia-t-elle à son mari, hier il a battu Charlie aux échecs. Sans prononcer un mot.

* * *

Arthur l'emmena à Sainte-Mangouste. Un homme du nom de Dave Stuart, petit et grassouillet bonhomme au visage poupin, qui tentait désespérément de cacher un début de calvitie en rabattant ses cheveux mi-long sur son crâne, n'arrivant qu'à avoir l'air ridicule, s'occupa d'eux. Il emmena l'enfant dans une salle d'examen, blanche et presque nue. Installé sur l'unique chaise de la pièce, Percy resta immobile, observant de ce même regard calme et perçant qui troublait les adultes le médicomage agiter sa baguette, ses épais sourcils se fronçant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

-Ce n'est pas un problème physique, déclara-t-il finalement. Il doit être un peu retardé.

-Je ne suis pas retardé, dit alors Percy, d'une voix claire et forte, avant que son père puisse ouvrir la bouche.

-Pourquoi tu ne parlais pas dans ce cas? Lui demanda Arthur, ébahi.

-Je n'avais rien à dire, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

* * *

Percy se révéla de plus en plus à part en grandissant. A l'annonce de la naissance prochaine de Ron, il demanda à ses parents pourquoi ils faisaient encore des enfants alors qu'ils n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour eux sept. Il écopa ce jour-là de la première claque de sa vie. Il comprit rapidement que ses questions énervaient ses parents. Pourtant, il ne cessait de se les poser: Pourquoi étaient-ils si pauvre alors que son père travaillait autant? Pourquoi sa mère désirait tant une fille? Pourquoi était-il si différent du reste de la famille?

* * *

Comme celle-ci ne pouvait lui apporter de réponse, il se plongea dans les livres. Très vite, ses amis de papier furent ces seuls compagnons de jeu. Au début, Bill et Charlie l'incluaient parfois dans leurs «aventures» mais ils partirent pour Poudlard. Fred et Georges se suffisaient à eux-même, Ron et Ginny étaient trop jeune pour être intéressants. Ses héros préférés l'emmenaient loin de son quotidien, de son père qui se tuait au travail pour les nourrir, de sa mère qui avait trop d'enfants pour les connaître tous. Il ne pouvait pas lire autant qu'il voulait, à cause de l'argent toujours, le même argent qui faisait qu'on regardait sa famille dans la rue avec mépris ou pitié. A sept ans,après s'être vu refusé l'achat d'un livre une fois de trop, l'enfant décida qu'il serait riche plus tard, il aurait un poste important au Ministère, pourraient acheter tous les livres du monde et plus personne ne le regarderait de cet air larmoyant qu'il détestait, comme si il était un chiot perdu.

* * *

A onze ans, il rentra à Poudlard. Pour une fois, Percy fut comme tous les enfants, impatient et émerveillé en découvrant le château tout droit sorti d'un vieux conte, puis terrifié par la Répartition. Lorsque le Choixpeau coiffa sa tête rousse, il connut la plus grande frayeur de sa courte vie:

- _Tiens, enfin un Weasley qui sort du lot!_

 _-Ah bon?_

 _-Oui, tu es ambitieux, pas idiot, rusé même, observateur..._

* * *

Il paniqua . Il savait vers quelle maison ses qualificatifs le mèneraient. La maison d'où était sortie de nombreux mage noir,celle dont on lui répétait depuis tout petit que c'était une maison pour les gens maléfiques, sournois, les serpents, celle dont sa mère disait toujours qu'elle déshériterait le premier de ses enfants qui y mettrait les pieds,. Plus tard, il comprendrait que Molly Weasley aimait bien trop ses enfants pour en rejeter un à cause de sa maison mais il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon au bord des larmes qui voulait à tout prix trouver enfin sa place au sein de sa famille et qui supplia le Choixpeau de l'envoyer à Gryffondor. Souvent, une petite voix en lui demandait si il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'accepter la proposition mais il l'étouffait rapidement.

* * *

Percy grandit. Il devient ami avec Olivier Dubois de son année, avec Thomas Johns et Pénélope Deauclaire de Serdaigle. Olivier était tout ce qu'il n'était pas, sportif, un peu casse-cou. Si Pénélope, belle et sage, était la parfaite Serdaigle, Thomas répondait toujours présent aux soirées et n'aimait rien tant que faire le pitre pour amuser les autres. Les deux garçons lui apprirent à se détendre, à prendre la vie moins au sérieux. Avec Penny, il découvrit le frisson du premier amour, les baisers volés dans les recoins discrets, les poèmes qu'ils s'envoyaient ou lisaient. Des années plus tard, alors que leur romance ne serait plus pour lui qu'un lointain souvenir, Lamartine, Hugo et Appolinaire trônerait toujours dans sa bibliothèque. Toutes ces années, il s'efforça de refouler tout ce qui pouvait en lui faire penser à un serpent, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il cacha ses yeux de cobra toujours à l'affût , sa ruse, sa facilité à dissimuler ses émotions.

* * *

Pour se distinguer de ses frères, tous têtes brûlés même Bill le préfet, il devient la voix de la raison, celui qui connaissait par cœur le règlement et tentait de les faire réfléchir, ne montrant un autre visage qu'avec ses amis. Sage et studieux, fier à juste titre de ses excellents résultats, il pensa avoir enfin trouvé une place lorsqu'il reçut son insigne de préfet et que sa mère le félicita. Il prit son rôle très au sérieux, aida les premières années de son mieux et fut toujours présent lorsque l'un d'eux eut besoin d'aide. Lorsqu'ils ne demandaient rien, il s'efforçait d'aider discrètement. Harry Potter ne sut jamais qu'il aurait été encore plus harcelé pour sa célébrité si le préfet n'avait pas disputé avec certains élèves. Percy dut également stopper un trafic d'objets appartenant au Survivant. Harry ne comprit jamais pourquoi ses chaussettes avaient tendance à disparaître en première année ni qui s'amusait à lui voler sa brosse à dent les premiers mois.

Il regretta souvent que son propre petit frère et ses amis ne lui demandent jamais d'aide. Comment veiller sur eux alors qu'ils s'obstinaient à foncer dans les ennuis?

* * *

La première année, quelques recherches avec ses amis de Serdaigle et le souvenir de Thomas d'un magazine moldu de son enfance lui permit de comprendre rapidement ce qui était caché au sein du château. Il trouva cela irresponsable de dissimuler un tel objet dans une école mais n'en parla pas. Il avait alors confiance en son directeur, comme tous les Gryffondors. Et il ne s'inquiéterait pas parce les Gryffondors étaient courageux. En découvrant Hermione aidant un Ron au bord de l'évanouissement à rejoindre l'infirmerie pendant une de ses rondes puis en apprenant que Mme Pomfresh l'avait sauvé de justesse d'une mort par commotion cérébrale, fait qui fut soigneusement dissimulé au reste de l'école et même aux amis de son jeune frère, il le regretta.

* * *

Percy fut le premier à se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait avec sa sœur, l'année de l'ouverture de la Chambre. Il pensa d'abord à une simple grippe et l'envoya manu militari voir l'infirmière puis, la voyant devenir de plus en plus renfermée au fil du temps, tenta de la pousser à se confier, sans succès. Il écrivit à ses parents mais ceux-ci sous-estimèrent le problème et il ne parvient qu'à les faire culpabiliser lorsqu'ils apprirent la vérité. Sa soeur avait été possédée, son frère avait failli périr sous un éboulement, sa petite-amie avait été pétrifié. Après vérification, il découvrit que Mimi Geignarde était l'élève qui avait péri dans les toilettes des filles et que Dumbledore était en poste à l'époque. Le sorcier considéré comme le plus brillant du siècle ne se serait douté de rien?

* * *

Ron ne le sut jamais mais plusieurs fois, son grand frère se réveilla en sursaut après un rêve particulièrement affreux où son amitié avec le Survivant lui coûtait la vie. Il en vient également à détester Dumbledore. Là où les autres voyaient le grand sorcier bienveillant, il voyait quelqu'un qui manipulait le Survivant, le mettant en danger et son petit frère avec lui. Puis, il se rendait compte que ne pas aimer Dumbledore était un trait très Serpentard et s'en voulait. Parfois, il se réveillait en sursaut après un cauchemar où il se réveillait un matin, un serpent tatoué sur le visage. Alors, il se levait, prenait un livre et restait dans la Salle Commune jusqu'au matin. Il n'osait parler de ce rêve à personne, comme si la marque du serpent pouvait apparaître réellement.

* * *

Le jour où il obtient son insigne de Préfet-en-Chef aurait du être le plus beau de sa vie. Sa mère le félicita de nouveau, son père aussi.

-Un deuxième préfet-en-chef dans la famille!

Le deuxième pas le premier. Moins aimé que Bill quoi qu'il fasse. Pourtant, il aurait pu l'accepter. Il adorait son grand frère. Puis, il y eut la blague des jumeaux, le badge modifié. Les frères pour lesquels il avait indiqué plusieurs fois à Rusard de mauvaises directions, auxquels il avait appris à lire parce que leur mère n'en pouvait plus, ceux à qui il avait appris à pêcher, le méprisaient. Cette réalité lui laissa un goût amer. Pourtant, il savait qu'il continuerait de les couvrir quand il le pourrait pour leur éviter le concierge. _J'aime cette famille mais je n'en fais pas partie,_ écrivit-il un jour sur un parchemin qu'il jeta ensuite au feu.

* * *

Le coup de grâce lui fut donné par Pénélope, sa belle Pénélope à la démarche de fée, Penny au visage d'ange et au sourire dévastateur, sa Penny aux grands yeux clairs et doux qui devinrent aussi dur que le diamant lorsqu'elle lui annonça que c'était fini. Il se réfugia dans le travail scolaire pour oublier, ne se permettant de pleurer qu'après une bouteille de Whiskey-Pur-Feu partagée avec Thomas et Olivier. Pour parachever le tableau, Sirius Black terrorisa tout Poudlard et il eut bien du mal à rassurer les premières années. Comme à son habitude, il fit des recherches, interrogeant son père discrètement puis Hagrid, un soir où celui-ci avait un peu bu. La vérité l'horrifia mais une chose devait le travailler pendant ses nuits d'insomnie: Black était un Gryffondor.

* * *

Il commença à réfléchir à ce moment-là. Un de ses amis et son premier amour étaient Serdaigles, il s'entendait bien avec les préfets de Poufsouffle et avait passé une excellente soirée avec l'un d'eux, qui avait le même goût pour les poètes français que lui. Cédric Diggory était quelqu'un de très sympathique et drôle lorsqu'on le connaissait d'un humour à froid très sarcastique qui le pliait à deux bien plus qu'aucune des farces de Fred et George. Peut-être, commença-t-il à envisager, peut-être avait-il été influencé par ses préjugés. Il finit par se confier à Thomas, sa répartition manqué, la marque du serpent dans ses rêves, ses doutes et ses peurs. Celui-ci l'écouta jusqu'au bout, sans dire un mot. Il lui donna un simple conseil:

-Observe. Observe les Serpentards. C'est ce que tu sais faire de mieux. Observe en ignorant tes préjugés.

* * *

C'est ce qu'il fit. Il observa derrière les masques et les sarcasmes. Il vit les préfets guider les premières années avec douceur et fermeté, il vit la maison se serrer les coudes pour endurer l'attitude des autres maisons, allant de la haine à l'indifférence en passant par le mépris, il vit une jeune élève de deuxième année hésiter à s'inscrire au club de Duel par crainte de s'y retrouver cernée par les lions, les regards dégoûtés de certains Serpentard devant l'attitude de Malefoy et sa clique, le temps que passait ledit Malefoy à travailler à la bibliothèque pour garder d'excellentes notes et ne pas décevoir son père.

* * *

Il se souvient de Victoria McAllister, préfète à l'époque où il entrait juste en première année, une fille à la voix d'or qui donnait de mini-concert dans des salles de classe vides et qui l'avait aidé plusieurs fois à retrouver son chemin, de Noah Turner, le Né-moldu qui avait assisté Chourave dans les serres un an avant de s'envoler pour enseigner en Australie et dont la Maison d'origine avait surpris tout le monde. Il se souvient de la fillette de deuxième année rougissante qui lui avait offert en main propre une carte de Saint-Valentin pendant sa ronde en lui expliquant que «je voulais pas envoyer un nain, ils sont moches et chantent mal». Et tous les autres, les couples d'amoureux, les amis «à la vie à la mort», les fêtards, les studieux, les feignants, les charmeurs, ceux qui se retrouvaient régulièrement seul à supporter leur équipe contre toutes les autres maisons, ceux qui se faisaient traiter de mages noirs dans les couloirs et qui serraient les dents parce que dénoncer ne mènerait qu'à des punitions très légères, ceux qui applaudissaient toujours plus fort que tous les autres à la Répartition pour masquer les hués venant des Gryffondors.

* * *

Il n'est jamais facile d'accepter qu'on s'est montré borné et intolérant. Percy y passa presque tout le reste de l'année et il lui fallut de l'aide de Thomas puis d'Olivier, qui se montra même intéressé à l'idée de connaître des Serpentards. Cela surprit le préfet mais il comprit vite qu'un Serpentard en particulier intéressait son ami. Il finit par se pardonner d'avoir été idiot et dut affronter une autre vérité: il avait bien plus de traits de caractère Serpentard que Gryffondor. Il était une guivre en rouge et or, qui avançait masquée par peur d'être rejetée par une famille où, paradoxalement, il n'arrivait pas à trouver sa place.

* * *

Pour achever la pire année de sa vie, Ron eut la jambe cassée par Sirius Black et manqua finir aux mains des Détraqueurs, ses amis avec lui. Il y avait une alcôve près de l'infirmerie avec une statue. Si on appuyait sur son oreille gauche, on découvrait un étroit passage qui longeait l'infirmerie et permettait d'espionner. Percy, voulant prendre des nouvelles de son frère, entendit toute la conversation et entendit, choqué, le directeur envoyer des élèves faire évader un prisonnier. Peu importait que ce prisonnier soit innocent ou que l'un des élèves fut le très justement nommé Survivant, ce n'était pas à eux de le faire! Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter: Dumbledore, ignorant qui était le Gardien du Secret des Potter? Le peu de confiance qui lui restait envers le mage «blanc» s'évapora.

* * *

Il eut ses ASPIC avec d'excellentes notes, «comme Bill» ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter sa mère. Percy se contenta de sourire, ce sourire qu'il détestait et qui lui donnait l'air d'un crétin prétentieux. _Dissimulation, la marque du serpent,_ souffla la voix dans sa tête. Il l'ignora, ne pouvant cependant s'empêcher de se demander si il aurait été heureux à Serpentard. Ensuite, il fut pris au Ministère et travailla avec Barthelemius Croupton. C'était sa chance de s'élever et il la saisit. Personne ne put rien trouver à redire à son travail. Il inventa un nouveau système de classement pour les dossiers bien plus pratique que l'ancien, suggéra deux ou trois améliorations, resta tard au bureau. Lorsque la santé de son patron se dégrada, il géra les affaires en cours de son mieux et, de l'avis général, s'en tira très bien pour un jeune diplômé.

* * *

Puis, la vérité éclata. Son nom fut cité dans la Gazette comme l'employé qui n'avait pas remarqué que son patron avait été remplacé par quelqu'un d'autre. Que cette personne fut celle qui avait réussi à sa faire passer pour Maugrey Fol-Oeil au nez et à la barde de tout Poudlard, y compris Dumbledore pendant presque un an ne sembla pas les effleurer. Dumbledore qui venait de déclarer le retour de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom. Percy n'aimait pas le mage mais il n'était pas idiot. Un élève avait été tué d'un Avada Kedavra, un garçon vaillant qu'il appréciait et qui aurait pu devenir un ami avec le temps, le Survivant en témoignait et, si il lui manquait une preuve, en laissant traîner ses oreilles, il avait appris le retour de l'Ordre du Phénix. Avec un ministre qui ne voulait rien entendre, le jeune homme dut reconnaître que le directeur était leur meilleur espoir.

* * *

Peu de temps après que l'Ordre se soit reformé, il apprit qu'il était nommé secrétaire du ministre. Il s'en réjouit: un poste important, duquel il pourrait espionner Fudge et ses collaborateurs, plus particulièrement les mangemorts potentiels et donner les informations à l'Ordre. Lucius Malefoy, Théophile Nott, ces gens passaient leur temps à graviter autour du pouvoir. Cependant, pour que son plan marche, il devait être au-delà de tout soupçon, le parfait Weasley roux, têtu et idiot. _Très Serpentard comme plan,_ lui souffla une petite voix perfide qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle du vieux chapeau, lui rappelant cruellement qu'il avait passé une grand partie de sa vie à vouloir rentrer dans un moule qui n'était pas fait pour lui. Ce moule qu'il désirait aujourd'hui briser.

* * *

Il prit un air guilleret pour annoncer sa promotion à ses parents. La réaction fut exactement celle attendue, ils foncèrent dans le piège. Les reproches volèrent dans la pièce. A la fin, Percy perdit son calme sans que cela soit une comédie.

-C'est de ta faute si on est si pauvre! Tu ne pouvais pas fermer ta gueule devant tes supérieurs et faire ce que tu voulais en réalité? Ce n'est pas Perkins qui t'aurait dénoncé! Mais non, c'était trop subtile pour toi, espèce de vieille cloche sans ambition! Si tu avais été moins affairé à repeupler la communauté magique à toi tout seul et plus à ta carrière, on aurait peut-être eu un minimum de moyens!

* * *

En claquant la porte, rouge et en sueur, Percy se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé remonter de vieilles rancunes, cette sensation de ne pas avoir de place et la conscience de sa pauvreté qui lui rongeaient les tripes depuis l'enfance. Il regrettait certains mots mais ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. Kingsley Shacklebot et Deddalus Diggle, qui faisait le ménage dans les couloirs du ministère et servirait d'intermédiaire entre lui et l'Auror, seraient les seuls au courant de son double jeu. Et Dumbledore bien sûr. Il savait toujours tout. Sa famille le détestait mais il l'aiderait comme même. _Après tout, c'est peut-être ça ma place: les aider et les aimer sans rien avoir en retour._

* * *

Percy regretta longtemps la lettre à son jeune frère. Il l'avait écrite après un e-énième cauchemar où le corps brisé de Ron gisait au pied d'un mangemort au visage dissimulé derrière sa capuche. L'espion l'avait envoyé sur un coup de tête, encore sous l'emprise de la peur. Une fois calmé, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait fait que l'inciter encore plus à suivre Harry dans ses ennuis. Avec Olivier très occupé par ses entraînements de Quidditch, il passa beaucoup de soirée chez Thomas, qui travaillait chez Fleury et Bott. Son ami montrait une neutralité prudente dans les conflits mais le soutient de son mieux. Il cuisinait très bien et ne le laissait jamais repartir sans quelques douceurs. Cela ne remplaçait pas les pâtisseries de sa mère mais c'était mieux que rien. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il se disait quand ses larmes se mêlaient à la crème. Il détestait chanter les louanges de cette horreur rose que Fudge avait envoyé surveiller Poudlard, il détestait ignorer les regards blessés de son père mais il le fallait. Il n'était pas un lion malgré tous ses efforts pour rugir mais un serpent et il se battait à sa façon, solitaire, prudente, cachée.

* * *

La sixième année d'Harry fut un renouveau pour lui. Il était heureux de travailler pour Scrimgeour, auquel il se fiait plus qu'à Dumbledore. Il se sentait confiant en l'avenir, enfin. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était la réaction de l'Ordre. Pris d'un élan d'optimisme, il avait pensé que le Phénix et le Ministère collaborerait ensemble pour trouver un moyen de détruire Vous Savez Qui. La chute fut brutale. Le mage blanc gardait ses secrets pour lui et se jouait du ministère. Furieux, le jeune homme voulut essayer de convaincre sa famille d'aider un peu plus Scrimgeour mais ses lettres restèrent sans réponse. A Noël, il tenta le tout pour le tout mais la visite se solda par un désastre. Le Survivant suivait aveuglément Dumbledore et ses arguments se heurtèrent à un mur d'entêtement.

* * *

La seule chose qui illumina sa fin d'année fut la rencontre d'Audrey, la sœur Moldu de Thomas, aux grands yeux dorés de chat et au visage espiègle de lutin, souple et câline. Danseuse professionnelle, sa démarche surpassait en grâce celle de Pénélope et il n'osa pas l'inviter à danser, se sentant ridicule et gauche d'avance. Ce fut elle qui l'entraîna en riant sur la piste de danse. La première rencontre le charma. La deuxième fois qu'il la rencontra, elle l'avait invitée à boire un verre . Timide au début, il se détendit, émerveillé par l'esprit de cette femme, aussi agile que son corps. Sa troisième rencontre avec celle qu'il nommait déjà en secret La Sublime se finit dans un lit. Il finit éperdument amoureux. Leur histoire commença paisiblement, discrètement. Ils se voyaient dans le Londres Moldu où peu de sorciers s'aventuraient, allaient au cinéma, en boîte, à des expositions. Ils prenaient le temps d'être jeunes et de s'aimer quand ils pouvaient, malgré leurs métiers très prenant. Percy aimait ça chez Audrey, elle comprenait son amour pour son travail. Il l'aimait et elle l'aimait pas parce qu'il était de sa famille mais parce qu'il était Percy, mon Cobra, l'appelait-elle et d'elle il aimait ce surnom. Peu à peu, ils devinrent de plus en plus amoureux et juin arriva.

* * *

Le jour de la mort de Dumbledore, il ouvrit une bouteille de champagne. Puis, il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Quelques soient ses défauts, il était un sorcier craint et respecté par Voldemort lui-même et sa mort signait le retour des Ténèbres.

* * *

L'Année Noire, comme elle fut baptisée, resterait à jamais dans sa mémoire comme la pire de sa vie. Il reprit son poste d'espion pour l'ordre. En parallèle, il se démena pour sauver le plus de Né-Moldus possibles. Les lettres à retardement le rendirent particulièrement fière. En apparence des convocations ordinaires, elle se transformait lorsque le destinataire les lisait en un message l'enjoignant à fuir et lui donnant des pistes pour cela. Quelques autres personnes l'aidaient, des membres de l'Ordre infiltrés mais surtout des gens qui cherchaient à sauver des vies. Ceux-là, il les avait repéré au-cours de ces années de travail au Ministère. Assez intelligent pour faire semblant d'adhérer aux idées sur la suprématie du sang, assez courageux pour tenter d'aider. Ce petit réseau, qu'il avait commencé à créer dès sa promotion pour surveiller plus efficacement les Mangemorts, travailla dur toute la guerre. Ce réseau et son métier d'espion lui permirent de tenir malgré la fuite d d'Audrey. Elle s'était réfugié en France et Olivier avait rejoint l'Ordre, lui apprit un soir Diggle. Le petit homme fut arrêté deux jours plus tard. On avait découvert qu'il avait un grand-père né-moldu. Percy ne le revit plus jamais et il dut trouver un autre moyen de faire passer des informations.

* * *

Le soir, il s'abrutissait de potions de sommeil pour dormir. Ces jours de congé, il travaillait encore, sur son réseau ou des dossiers qu'il avait ramené, pour ne pas s'effondrer en larmes. Parfois, la simple idée d'en avaler une bouchée lui donnait envie de vomir , lorsque les peurs revenaient. Peur d'être pris, peur d'être tué avant d'avoir pu dire la vérité à sa famille ou, la pire de ses terreurs, celle que l'un d'eux meure en pensant qu'il le méprisait. Tous les jours, il voyait des Mangemorts se promener au Ministère comme chez eux, en vainqueur et il devait leur parler, sourire, jouer son rôle et s'incliner devant la marionnette de Voldemort. Et si, le soir, il sanglotait comme un enfant dans son lit qui le saurait à part Thomas? Son ami, neutre en apparence, en réalité appartenant au réseau, était celui chez qui il allait quand ça n'allait plus, l'épaule sur laquelle pleurer et celui par qui il pouvait avoir des nouvelles d'Audrey, rares et précieuses.

* * *

Ses qualités Serpentard, qu'il avait tellement détesté et sa famille qui le méprisait lui sauvèrent la vie. Un rouquin de plus, un Weasley Gryffondor et assez idiot pour s'être fait piéger, qui était tellement en rébellion contre les siens qu'il les conduirait à leur perte, pensait-on. _Un Serpentard refoulé, un espion, un Weasley qui sauve des vies et concoure à votre chute,_ pensait-il.

* * *

Un jour, un des membres du réseau, un ancien Poufsouffle du nom de Dave Goujon dit le Borgne, risqua sa vie en se rendant à son bureau pour le prévenir. Il était découvert. Percy mit le feu à son bureau, détruisant de nombreux dossiers importants, et ils transplanèrent juste à temps. Ils se cachèrent trois semaines, trois semaines à vivre la peur au ventre, n'ayant que Potterveille pour avoir des nouvelles.

* * *

Enfin, un soir, la bataille éclata. Percy partit au combat, Dave à ses côtés. Ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard et rejoignirent les combattants. Postés en haut d'un escalier, avec plusieurs membres de l'Ordre, ils repoussèrent de leur mieux les Mangemorts, envoyant tout leur panel de sort. L'un des hommes en noir lança un sortilège particulièrement puissant qui fit s'effondrer le plafond.

* * *

Séparé des autres, il se déplaça prudemment dans les couloirs, se dissimulant dans les ombres; aidant des gens en difficulté d'un Stupefix salvateur et repartant aussitôt. Parmi les combattants, il reconnut des visages de personnes qui étaient en première année lorsqu'il passait ses ASPIC et maudit la guerre. _Des gamins ne devraient pas avoir à mener de batailles._ Finalement, au terme de ce qui lui parut des heures à se battre, enjambant des corps sans oser les regarder de peur de voir un visage connu, il tomba sur les jumeaux qui brandirent leurs baguettes. _Alors, ils me détestent à ce point?_

Deux rayons écarlates touchèrent un mangemort derrière lui. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le masque tomba et il sourit sincèrement à ses frères.

Pendant un instant, combattant à leur côté un ennemi commun, il se sentit bien. Jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair de lumière verte enlève Fred pour toujours.

* * *

Il ne se souvient pas de la suite. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il n'avait pas su quoi dire. Il avait ramené un Georges fou de douleur et le corps de son jumeau dans la Grande Salle, c'était sûr puisqu'il s'y trouvait mais comment et depuis quand mystère, et avait regardé Bill prononcer les mots qu'il fallait, comme toujours. Perdue dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas sa mère avant que celle-ci ne l'étreigne, en pleurs. Par réflexe, il la serra contre lui. Le combattant se rendit compte qu'il pleurait aussi lorsque Charlie lui donna un mouchoir. Il se sentait enfin à sa place, accepté dans cette famille, mais pourquoi devait-il perdre un frère pour ça? Et que deviendrait Forge sans Gred, l'autre partie de lui?

* * *

Le combat du Survivant resterait à jamais flou dans son esprit. Il pleurait Fred, avait retrouvé Dave,Thomas mais aussi Olivier vivant, sa mère avait vaincu Bellatrix Lestrange et le reste de sa famille était sauve. Le bilan aurait pu être pire, se dirait-il plus tard, lorsqu'il pourrait relativiser.

Après ces événements, il dormit trois jours entier, sans potion, épuisé physiquement et mentalement. A son réveil, Kingsley était passé voir ses parents pour leur parler de son rôle dans l'Ordre. Réconcilié avec eux, il ne revient cependant pas habiter chez eux et rejoignit Audrey. Ce n'est qu'une fois sa Sublime entre ses bras qu'il prit réellement conscience qu'il était vivant et que Voldemort était vaincu.

* * *

Charlie lui rendit visite régulièrement et Percy vient souvent au Terrier, conservant la petite place fragile qu'il avait acquis par la douleur. Malgré tout, son plus grand secret restait scellé, seulement détenu par Thomas, Olivier et Audrey, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable dès que quelqu'un lui disait quelque chose du genre «Tu a été un vrai Gryffondor finalement, tu as combattu». Un soir qu'il avait un peu bu, il finit par avouer à son aîné les douleurs de son enfance, jusqu'à cette Répartition. Il avait beau n'avoir jamais été à Serpentard, celle-ci l'avait marquée.

-Je voulais être un lion comme les autres mais j'ai toujours joué un rôle.

Le dragonnier le serra dans ses bras et le laissa pleurer puis s'excusa.

-Tu étais toujours plongé dans tes bouquins, l'air de n'avoir besoin de personne. Je t'ai trop longtemps délaissé petit frère.

Charlie fut le premier de sa famille au courant de son histoire avec Audrey et Percy apprit avant tout le monde que le dragonnier vivait avec un autre homme. Cela ne le dérangea pas, son grand ami Olivier était de ce bord là également.

* * *

Les années passèrent. Percy aida à la reconstruction. Il y avait tant à faire: renvoyer les employés corrompus du ministère, reconstruire le monde sorcier ébranlé par la guerre, se reconstruite. Le rouquin fut l'assistant personnel du ministre, bien payé, comme il en avait rêvé enfant. Il ne devient pas ministre cependant, se contentant d'un rôle de conseiller. _Après tout, j'ai toujours préféré agir dans l'ombre._ Il avait beaucoup plus de liberté ainsi que si il avait été un personnage aussi médiatique que Kingsley.

* * *

La vie continua. Molly II naquit, petite brune au sourire de lutin, si semblable à sa mère, puis Lucy, diablotin roux vif et espiègle. Ses filles, ses trésors. Si Luce devient une petite Gryffondor, Molly rejoignit les rangs des serpents. En apprenant cela, son père lui envoya une lettre où il la félicita et lui révéla également que le Choixpeau avait songé à l'envoyer à Serpentard lui aussi. _Je suis fier de toi. Cette maison a mauvaise réputation mais tu sauras la faire mentir,_ lui écrivit-il _._

* * *

Des années plus tard, alors que Percy était vieux et ridé, sa petite-fille lui demanda pourquoi il s'était fait tatoué un serpent sur le bras alors qu'il avait été à Gryffondor. Il lui répondit:

-Ta grand-mère m'appelait Cobra et elle n'avait pas tort. J'ai été à Gryffondor parce que j'ai supplié au Choixpeau mais j'ai toujours été un serpent sous une peau de lion.

-Est-ce que tu le regrettes?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai souffert en essayant d'être ce que je n'étais pas mais j'aurai souffert aussi en étant un serpent à visage découvert. Pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce que ça aurait changé si j'avais été assez courageux pour accepter Serpentard.

-C'est pas une réponse ça! Comment je saurais quoi faire, moi, sous le Choixpeau?

-Fais ce que tu veux mais ne renie jamais ce que tu es. J'ai été malheureux en imitant le lion, j'ai commencé à être heureux en m'acceptant comme serpent.

* * *

Plus tard, Madelyne Wood-Weasley devient septuple championne du monde de duel puis entama une brillante carrière d' Auror mais elle resta dans les annales de Poudlard comme la fille qui redora le blason de la maison Poufsouffle en prouvant à tout le monde que oui, de grands sorciers sortaient aussi de cette maison comme de toutes les autres.

* * *

Parce que Percy a de bonnes raisons de ne pas aimer Dumbledore.

Parce qu'on ne le voit pas beaucoup sur le site.

Parce qu'il est mal-aimé et solitaire dans sa famille.

Parce que c'est un personnage intéressant à développer.

Parce qu'il m'a toujours paru plus Serpentard que Gryffondor.

Parce que je n'aime pas le cliché Serpentard=méchant.

Parce que Serpentard (et Poufsouffle) sont deux maisons qui méritent de l'attention.

Merci.


End file.
